


Accidental Confession

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Hizaki Grace Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Hizaki overhears Juka and Teru mocking his music, he stops to listen, unaware of the confession he's about to hear.





	Accidental Confession

            Hizaki had heard Juka and Teru joking about the names of his songs from the hall and silently he stood behind the door listening in. Nothing they said was out of spite, they were mocking him for nothing more than laughs. He was a tolerant man and was about to walk in and let them know he had heard, before encouraging them to continue, when Teru made a startling statement.

            “Whatever you say, I’d let Hizaki stick his man hood down my dark passage,” Teru bragged, in reference of the song by the same name.

            “Like Hizaki would want you!” Juka teased. “Besides, he's so obviously the woman in any relationship. In this band I am the man.”

            “So, you'd stick yours up his dark passage?” Teru teased.

            “No thank you,” Juka replied. “I'll stick to real woman, thank you very much.”

            “Well that's OK, I can't see Hizaki bending over for anyone. He's so strong and manly,” Teru replied. “Don't let the pretty dresses fool you, beneath them is the body of a strong and handsome man. Seriously Juka, he's everything I could want in a man. If he wasn't our boss I’d seduce him right now.” 

            “Well then you're lucky he is your boss, it's saving you from been laughed at.” Juka teased, unaware that Hizaki had heard every word of this exchange. Behind the door Hizaki was smiling and continued to listen to the banter a little while longer before joining in, just like he had always planned. He didn't let on that he had heard them mocking his music, or Teru's confession of his lust, choosing to act casual about the whole thing. He had plans for Teru and they didn't involve Juka hanging around.

           

            Teru had been surprised when Hizaki insisted he stayed behind after practise to discuss something about their guitars. He'd been vague, not letting on what any of this was about, so Teru was forced to guess. Perhaps Hizaki wanted them to have matching guitars? Unique but part of a pair? Perhaps he was moving some of the music around, switching who played which parts of the music? That would be annoying, he'd only just mastered his part today. Surely Hizaki wouldn't want to mess with his work now they'd all been rehearsing so long, it hardly merited a private meeting between the two off them.

            Oh god! Was he being fired? Had he done something wrong? It was true he sometimes struggled on stupid parts but he always got the difficult parts easy enough. He wasn't entirely useless, though Hizaki often joked he was. It was rivalry between guitarists, harmless jokes and banter. Hizaki wasn't known for being overly sensitive, or a drama queen. If you annoyed Hizaki he let you know straight away, he was honest like that.

            Jasmine was last to leave, glancing at the couple with something akin to envy. He knew something was happening between them and perhaps felt that as a bassist he was being left out. A bass guitar was still a guitar, perhaps he felt he deserved to be part of the 'secret guitarist club' or whatever over dramatised name he was going to refer to this meeting as tomorrow.

            “I think he's annoyed.” Teru commented when Jasmine was gone but as he turned to glance he was startled to see Hizaki looking mad. He'd never seen the guitarist angry before and it worried him, what the hell had he done?

            “I heard you and Juka talking,” Hizaki commented. “Your lewd comments concerning me. How the hell do you think it makes me feel that you mock my music and make such comments concerning my body? I am a person, not somebody you want to fuck!”

            “Hizaki, I'm sorry!” Teru gasped. “Seriously, I never thought you would.... I'm sorry. Really, I am. I didn't mean to upset you!”

            “All this talk about shoving things up your dark passage,” Hizaki continued, shaking his head. “Do you know what that makes me want to do?”

            “No,” Teru replied. “But I swear I didn't mean to offend you! Please forgive me.”

            “You're really scared,” Hizaki commented, letting his angry act slide, feeling bad that he'd made Teru panic so much. “What I want to do, after hearing such filthy talk, is stick my manhood up your dark passage and make you scream my name. I want to prove just how wrong Juka was, how right you are. I don't bend over easily but I think your adorable. Like a puppy, but sexy as well. I don't find puppies sexy, better make that part clear.”

            “You're not mad?” Teru demanded, stunned.

            “Of course not! You should know by now, it takes more than a few jokes to upset me and I love that you find me sexy. It's a compliment, enhanced by your firm belief that I'm very much a man,” Hizaki explained. “If I’d been upset I would have dealt with the situation before and Juka would be in trouble too.”

            “You jerk!” Teru complained, lightly punching Hizaki in the chest, it wasn't a hard punch, just a frustrated one, and Hizaki felt little pain from Teru's actions. “You really had me scared!”

            “I was going to go further than that but you looked so pitiful,” Hizaki teased. “Are you really that scared of me?”

            “Not you, but upsetting you,” Teru admitted. “I don't want to lose my job of course but the idea of having you mad at me, it's terrifying.”

            “Because you like me?” Hizaki asked. “Because you want me to want you? Am I right?”

            “Yes.” Teru muttered staring at the floor. How was he ever going to look at Hizaki again? It was so embarrassing. Hizaki couldn't possible ever return his feelings, Juka was right, he wasn't good enough. But wait, didn't Hizaki say something about Juka being wrong before?

            “Well I think you're sweet and would love it if you bent over for me,” Hizaki informed Teru. “So will you?”

            “What? Now?” Teru demanded startled.

            “Why not?” Hizaki asked. “You like me, I like you and I'm horny.”

            “I really didn't see this one coming!” Teru exclaimed but he stepped closer to Hizaki wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. He made no further attempts to initiated anything but it was clear he was giving his consent.

            “Don't worry, I won't just use you and leave you.” Hizaki promised, as he placed his lips gently over Teru's and finally claimed the guitarist as his own. Today had been the first time he'd thought about Teru as anything other than the band mate but the second he did he knew that he wanted him. Teru was sweet and kind, as well as being a fun guy to hang around with. He always was the one who Hizaki found himself wanting to hug and hold against him, he was just the sort of man that made people want to care for him.

            Hizaki hadn't been joking about being horny but he was the romantic type and ignored his need for a few minutes as he got used to kissing Teru. His hands resting lightly on the guitarist’s back, holding him close but trying not to be too possessive or overpowering. He had scared Teru before, far more than he had planned, and he really didn't want a repeat performance now. For tonight he would be gentle and romantic and cherish the other, just in case he might break.

            Carefully Hizaki helped Teru out of his t-shirt and allowed Teru to do the same to him, like this they slowly undressed each other without rush. It was like trying to unwrap a present without ripping the paper, you had to be slow and gentle, though you were eager to see what was hidden underneath.

            Of course, Hizaki had seen Teru naked before, they'd shared dressing rooms enough times for it to be unavoidable, but he'd never really looked at the other man. Never appreciated his well-toned body, or the way his muscles moved so subtly beneath the surface, like some kind of cat preparing to pounce. Teru didn't pounce on Hizaki but he did smile, a perverted grin as he stared at Hizaki's naked form. There was no denying he was a man now and Teru loved every inch of Hizaki's pale skin, knowing Hizaki must think him awfully perverted for staring so openly but unable to resist.

            Hizaki smiled at Teru, knowing exactly what kind of dirty thoughts were going through his mind, as they must be pretty much the same sort of things he was thinking of himself. Still Hizaki was determined to keep Teru to his word, he would make Teru bend over for him with no variations. It was just a shame Teru hadn't been more specific because now Hizaki had to improvise, unless.

            “You said you'd bend over for me,” Hizaki reminded Teru. “I suspect you to keep your word.”

            “Where?” Teru asked, not quite sure when Hizaki frowned but deciding it must be in thought.

            “Well, your comfort is important to me, why don't you lean over the sofa. Make yourself comfy I'm just getting a condom and lube from my bag.” Hizaki decided, as he quickly routed through his bag to find the items he knew were in there. It wasn't that he had a lot of sex, just that like now sex was unpredictable and could happen at any time or anywhere, being single added to the random nature of the act and so Hizaki was always prepared.

            When Hizaki turned to face Teru, he found the other bent over the arm of the sofa, watching him eagerly as his hair fell on either side of his face. He looked like a naughty boy, opposed to a man, but the look of pure sexual desire was enough to convince Hizaki that Teru knew exactly what was coming to him.

            Coating his fingers with lube, Hizaki pushed his way into Teru, finding the guitarist eager for more almost instantly. Hizaki never was one for making people wait unnecessary and so slid in a second finger and found Teru's prostrate quickly, making him let out the most delightful moan. Pleased Hizaki bent over Teru and began to kiss his neck, his shoulders, his hips and his thighs all the while preparing the man to the best of his ability.

            Teru shook in sexual bliss as Hizaki kissed his body, silently thanking the fates who had allowed Hizaki to over hear his confession. Who would have ever thought that Hizaki would make him keep his word? God if he had known he would have gone into more details, mention candle lit dinners and soft silk sheets but what he had now was good enough. Beyond good enough, it was amazing Hizaki wanted him and Teru silently prayed that this could be more than just a onetime deal.

            Hizaki removed his fingers from Teru and quickly slid on a condom and more lube before pushing his way into Teru's eager body, sighing happily as he felt his length surrounding by a tight heat. He loved sex and the way it made him feel and it had been awhile. He took up a gentle pace at first but as Teru's ass pushed back against him, silently begging for more, Hizaki began to move quicker, feeling confident in his ability to please.

            “Hizaki!” Teru cried out. “Harder, please, I need.... yeah that.”

            “You can really take it.” Hizaki complimented him, holding onto Teru's hips and taking the other as hard and fast as he dared, finally satisfying the other man's desire for speed and power. It wasn't something Hizaki had expected but it was certainly something he loved. Teru may scare easily but he was tough now and Hizaki used this to his advantage, stealing his pleasure until he came, filling the latex barrier between them and slowing to a stop, as Teru gasped for air beneath him.

            As soon as the condom was off, Hizaki pushed Teru so that he sat on the sofa and dropped to his knees between Teru's thighs, his tongue quickly darted over the guitarist’s neglected erection. Teru stared down at the blond's head in shock, he hadn't expecting Hizaki to be so willing to please, never mind be so good at it! With a soft moan he shut his eyes and enjoyed every pleasurable movement of Hizaki's mouth, coming after just a few minutes, relieved to finally have achieved release. He was confused now, not sure what to do, so he remained frozen, pretending to enjoy his orgasm even after it was gone. He knew Hizaki was getting up and half expected to be left alone, instead the sofa shifted beneath Hizaki's weight and Teru found himself been pulled into an embrace.

            Hizaki watched as Teru began to smile and gently kissed his forehead as he held the other too him, not wanting to ruin this moment with words. They were together, for now anyway, and Hizaki was going to enjoy every second of peace he was allowed.

            “Hizaki,” Teru said nervously, after a good ten minutes of sitting in the other’s arms. “What happens now? I mean, do you want me to go? I will if you want. Just...”

            “I want dinner, I'm hungry.” Hizaki replied. “Are you hungry?”

            “Kind of,” Teru admitted, relieved when Hizaki invited him to join him. Something about the way Hizaki suggested the restaurant, seemed to make Teru think of it as a date.

            “Seriously Teru, you wanted me and now you've got me,” Hizaki informed Teru as they walked out side by side. “Don't you think it would be a shame if two friends, who have had sex, didn't try to turn their friendship into a relationship?”

            “It would be a shame,” Teru agreed. “Besides, right now I want to stick a finger up at Juka for ever suggesting I couldn't get a man like you.”

            “So, I'm a conquest, am I?” Hizaki teased.

            “Something like that.” Teru replied cheekily, as he carefully took Hizaki's hand in his, thanking the fates for smiling on him today and praying that they'd smile on this relationship for a while. If not forever.


End file.
